topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Erza Scarlet
Origins: Fairy Tail Alias/aka: Titania (Fairy Queen) Classification: Human mage, Fairy Tail member Threat level: Demon- || Demon || Demon+ || Dragon- || Dragon Age: 19 Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, True Flight, Telekinesis, Expert Swordsmanship, Statistics Amplification (Black wing armour increases her Destructive capacity, Giant's armour increases her throwing power, Herculene and Admantine Armour increases her durability, Flight armour increases her speed), Fire Manipulation and Resistance towards fire based attacks (Flame emperor armour reduces the power of flames by half), Resistance towards Lightning based attacks (via Lightning empress armour), Energy Manipulation, Water Manipulation and Resistance to water based attacks (Via sea empress armour), Durability Negation and Power Nullification (Nakagami Armour can cut through Space, this armour is said to dispell the "Laws of magic"), Resistance towards ocular Illusions and Petrification via artificial eye Physical strength: At least Multi block level striking strength (Defeated Aria in one strike while being injured), higher with Clear Heart Clothing armour (Defeated Ikaruga in a single strike) || Town level striking (Clash between her and Erza Knightwalker destroyed a floating island) || City level striking || At least City (At least Stronger than Natsu) || Island+ level striking strength Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Multi block (Superior to Aria even while injured. Fought Jose for for an extended period of time, although she was outclassed), higher with Clear Heart Clothing armour (Defeated Ikaruga whom completely shattered all of her previous armous, including Purgoratory which Erza herself considered one of her strongest armours) || At least Town (Her and Knghtwalker's clash destroyed a floating Island as a side-effect) || City (Her clear Heart Clothing armour focuses more on offense than defense, ergo her attack power is greater than her durability) || At least City (Cleared Pandemonium alone, with a S-class demon in it. The power of S-class demon was said to rival even that of Wizard Saints. Defeated Kagura without activating "Second Origin"), higher with Second Origin released (Her power considerably increases after activating it) || At least Island (Defeated Ajeel Ramal) Durability: At least Multi block (Tanked the full force of Jupiter canon head on. Even after that, fought Jose Porla for a brief moment) || Town (Both her and Knightwalker survived at the epicenter of their own clash, which destroyed the floating Island) || City (Tanked full force of Tera Clamare) || At least City (Took attacks from Kagura, and then Minerva simultaneously) || At least Island Speed: 'At least Hypersonic+ (Far faster than Fukuro), likely high hypersonic+ || Likely high hypersonic+ || Massively Hypersonic (Should be comparable to LFD Natsu) || At least Massively Hypersonic || Massively Hypersonic+ with sub-relativistic reaction speed 'Intelligence: Average. Somewhat uneducated, however she is an experienced fighter with good combat senses. Stamina: Very high. Range: A couple meters with her swords, Several hundred meters with her Heavens Wheel Armor Weakness: None notable Standard equipment: Heart kreuz armor and sword. She equips her weaponry with magic. Key: Upto Battle of Fairy Tail Arc || Upto Edolas Arc || Tenrou Island Arc || Post Timeskip || Post Second Timeskip Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Erza uses Ex-quip, a type of magic that swaps weapons and armor at will. Her certain Ex-quip is called, "The Knight." She is noted for her ability to Ex-Quip quickly and is the only sword mage capable of equipping armor while fighting, earning her the nickname "Erza the Titania", and is well known in the continent, not only in the city of Magnolia. Her strength is so great that even strong mages such as Natsu and Gray fear her; this fear immediately ceases their bickering in her presence. Happy said that Erza's magic is beautiful because it causes a huge amount of blood to spill from her opponents. Erza is also able to mix-and-match her armor and weaponry and even switch between various weapons and armor in a short amount of time. Armor Types Heart Kreuz Armor: This is Erza's normal, casual armor, which is custom made. Her sword is also made by Heart Kreuz. Heaven's Wheel Armor: This armor Erza uses to face multiple opponents. Erza becomes surrounded by many swords which can be thrown at her opponents. * Sword Requipping: Erza is able to summon a large amount of swords (roughly more than 200), and launch weapons at her opponent(s) in a variety of different ways. The armor is meant to be used for facing multiple opponents. * Blumenblatt (Profusion of Swords): Erza will requip a mass amount of swords, and then charge at her opponent and slice him or her with two of her swords. Then she will fly past her enemy and send the swords she requipped into the enemy at the same time. * Circle Sword: Erza requips swords and has them circle around her by utilizing the command, "Dance, My Blades". The swords then begin spinning rapidly around Erza, and she sends them flying towards her opponent(s) in a disc formation at first and upon impact the swords separate and fly in different directions dealing great damage. * Trinity Shot: While in her Heavens Wheel Armor, Erza slashes the opponent in a delta formation. * Pentagram Sword: While using the Heaven's Wheel Armor, the user slashes the swords in the shape of a pentagram to attack the target. Black Wing Armor: This armor increases the destructive power in Erza's attacks. In this form, she only uses one sword and grows wings, like a bat. * Moon Flash: Erza rushes past her target, slashing them in a cross pattern. Flame Emperess' Armor: This flame resistant armor lowers the destructive power of flame attacks by 50%. In this form, she has no armor on her shoulders and more on her limbs, the boots closely resembles dragon feet. The Giant's Armor: In this armor, Erza is able to increase the strength of her throwing power. Adamantine Armor: This armor is the ultimate, high-level defensive stance. In this form, Erza is able to withstand the magic fired by the Phantom Lord's cannon, Jupiter. * Adamantine Barrier: While wearing this armor, Erza gains the ability to create a powerful Magic Barrier by combining her two shields together, which can even withstand spells such as the Jupiter Canon. Purgatory Armor: One of Erza's strongest armors, according to her "none have seen this armor and lived to tell the tale, witness it and despair." The full power was never seen, as it was quickly destroyed by Ikaruga. Lightning Emperess' Armor: This armor lowers the attack damage of all thunder attacks aimed at Erza. Laxus stated that it wasn't enough to stand his thunder magic; however, the single attack aimed at Erza did no damage to her. * Lightning Beam: Erza fires a blue beam of lightning towards her opponent from the tip of the armor’s spear. Flight Armor: This armor has features very few armored parts. It is cheetah printed, and the outfit has a large collar around Erza’s neck and a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur, plus a pair of large cheetah’s ears adorning both sides of Erza’s head. When wearing this armor, Erza is equipped with a pair of short swords with elaborate hand-guards similar to a rapier's, shaped like rose's thorns * Immense Speed: This armor increases Erza's speed dramatically, to the point where she could match Erza Knightwalker's speed while the latter was using Silfarion.She was also able to keep up with Racer despite being under the effects of his Slowing Magic * Sonic Claw: Erza dashes towards her target at high speed and slashes them multiple times from every direction Armadura Fairy Armor: Erza's strongest armor (so far), she also has 2 swords in this form, it's so strong it able to defeat Knightwalker's spear Ravelt (although her armor broke as a result of doing so). * Fairy Piercing Sword: Erza charges her swords with energy and hits the target with a powerful lunge. Morning Star Armor (明星の鎧 Myōjō no Yoroi): This armor, which seems to be mainly composed of a leather-like material, sports many feather-shaped decorations, including the short cape, the pauldrons protruding from under it, and the cloth circling Erza’s waist, held up by a simple belt on the front. She dons a one piece suit revealing her legs, whose upper part is covered by fishnet leggings, and with high-heeled armored greaves with large knee guards covering her calves. Her arms are heavily armored as well. In this outfit, Erza’s hair is styled in tangled buns on top of her head, and she’s armed with a pair of simple swords with cross-shaped hand-guards, getting larger near the edges, and blades which seem to lack the standard cutting edges. * Photon Slicer: By pointing the twin swords towards her opponent, Erza is capable of releasing a large blast to them. Piercing Armor: A set of armor Erza equipped into to pierce Kyôka through Cube. This set consists of a breastplate, waistguard, gauntlets and leg plates, which all feature a greenish-silver tint. Each pauldron dons the Fairy Tail emblem and her leg plates are designed decoratively. The armor is worn with black pants, brown elbow pads underneath the gauntlets and complemented with an olive belt that is tied above the waistguard. It is unknown if this armor has any additional abilities that are independent from the weapon. * Piercing: This armor comes equipped with a large, silver jousting lance that features well-decorated designs over its vamplate and has shown the capability to pierce and penetrate an opponent through a mass as large as a fortress. Sea Empress Armor: This armor nullifies water attacks. * Water Magic: This armor allows Erza to charge her sword with water and release powerful whirlpools aganist her opponent. * Water Slash: While in the Sea Empress Armor, the user charges the blade of the sword with water and then attacks the target with water. Nakagami Armor: A set of armor Erza had the ability to don once she released her Second Origin.Anyone who is able to wear the armor will be able to dispel Magic and wield a peerless sword.Erza is capable of cutting through space using this armor. * Nakagami Starlight: An attack that slashes midair and cuts a hole through it and open the space. She used this to bypass Minerva's spatial magic. Wingblade Armor: '''This armor takes form of a beautiful gown, with a hem sprouting from it, being tied with a belt of some sort. The upper part of the dress includes shoulderless sleeves and a flower petal on the user's left hand, while the foot wearings are a pair of knee-high heel boots. In addition to all of this, the armor consists of swords being used for various purposes, albeit primarily as wings, adding to the peculiarity * '''Blade Wings: The outfit comes equipped with wings, apparently made of swords, that can act as a shield. Moreover, any of the aforementioned swords can be also easily summoned and used for offensive purposes.The swords can "dance" on command in mid-air, similar to the circle of swords of the Heaven's Wheel Armor, in order to attack multiple foes simultaneously. According to Erza, these swords are capable of landing blows without making direct contact, allowing her to bypass other people's defenses. Wind God Armor: '''This armor takes the form of a tribal-type robe that covers the wearer's upper body in a waist coat-like garb. The neckline is topped with fur along with a dark streak underneath said fur, with short hanging sleeves that end with a triangular pattern along the hem. A fur lined sash that sits beneath the wearer's bust and above the bust keeps the garb tied up and the ends of the coat fanned out by the wearer's thighs. Along the user's forearms are white bandages strapped around them from the wrist to below the elbow. The lower portion of the armor consists of a pair of dark pants and light, shin high boots where the tongue is flanked by the main body of the boot flaring out slightly. The armor is completed with a pair of wings that sit either side of the wearer's head and with the wearer's hair tied into a low ponytail. The armor is also armed with the Sea Empress Sword, instead of having the circular element mounted on the pommel it makes up the guard of the hilt instead * '''Wind Manipulation: This armor equips Erza with the Wind God Sword, allowing her to manipulate wind strong enough to blow away the sand conjured by Ajeel Ramal * Water Manipulation: This armor allows Erza to utilize her Sea Empress Sword's aquatic properties, which are capable enough to harden Ajeel's sand and cause him harm. Sacred Arrow: The arrow was created four hundred years ago by Kalard, the culmination of his research into dispelling the magic of the Phoenix Stone, who entrusted it to the Magic Council before his death. The arrow contains Dispel which is capable of destroying the Phoenix Stone. Holy Hammer: During the Key of the Starry Sky arc, Erza receives this ancient weapon from Jean-Luc Neville, who discovered it during the archaeological investigation that unearthed part of the Infinity Clock. The hammer is longer than Erza is tall with a long black handle in a zigzag shape. The head consists of a series of gray cylindrical sections, the frontal one being larger than the rest, with light brown plating on its front. On the front of the hammerhead is the emblem of the Zentopia Church on a white circular background. Said to keep evil at bay, the hammer protects its wielder from the effects of Real Nightmare and can dispel the effects from others.When used against Cobra, it leaves wounds of light on the arm it struck. It is also capable of breaking the chains of the Infinity Castle with ease. During the Pandemonium event, it was shown to be useful for defense as well. Sword Magic: In addition to her signature Magic, Requip, Erza is also an extremely talented user of Sword Magic. As the name implies, this is a type of Magic which revolves around the use of swords. Through the use of this Magic, Erza is capable of using her swords to perform different Magical attacks. This is usually done in combination with specific armors of hers, which makes her a very deadly combatant. It is also shown that she can also combine different armors with other swords from other armors to either block or attack using deadlier force and mixing different elements together. * Demon Blade Crimson Sakura (妖刀紅桜 Yōtō Benisakura): A sword spell wherein Erza focuses all her Magic Power into the blade for maximum offense. Benizakura: A sword that she uses to parry her strongest opponents. This weapon has never got Erza defeated. Telekinesis: Erza is also a skilled user of Telekinesis. The first time she used this Magic, however, was accidental. When she was a child in the Tower of Heaven she used this Magic to levitate discarded weapons from the ground and launch them at her enemies, something which she did inadvertently, due to the shock caused by Rob's death. Erza's most common use of Telekinesis comes with her Sword Magic, in which she can perform different attacks by controlling her swords remotely. Category:Co-protagonist Category:Female Category:Threat level Demon Category:Fairy Tail Category:Sonic speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Swordsman Category:Magic user Category:Busty babe Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Flying Category:Animanga Category:BB:MC